It is conventional to provide hair-streaking caps of the type which include a generally semi-hemispherical body formed of relatively resilient polymeric or copolymeric plastic material, as is perhaps typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,850 in the name Eileen Barrett which issued on May 19, 1981. In this patent the hair-streaking cap includes the relatively large opening in the crown through which projects the hair in a pony-tail fashion. However, a similar cap is also conventional absent the large hole in the crown for tinting, streaking or otherwise treating relatively short hair, and the present invention is equally applicable to both types of hair-streaking caps.
The hair-streaking cap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,850 has been used for several years, and while very effective in achieving the objectives thereof, several problems were noted. Among the problems was the difficulty of accommodating a single cap size to different size heads of users. If, for example, the cap was large relative to the head size of a user and fitted loosely thereupon, there was little pain involved in pulling the groups of strands of hair through the cap by utilizing a crochet needle in a conventional fashion, but if the treating liquid found its way into the interior of the cap through the multiplicity of openings over the surface thereof, this looseness permitted the liquid to flow downwardly toward and beyond the user's forhead, ears, neck nape, etc. Obviously, such is totally undesirable as is the reciprocal of a tight cap namely, no leakage or bleeding; yet more pain due to the tightness of the cap upon the head and hair of a user.
Incident to overcoming the latter-noted problems, the present invention also resulted in the creation of a unobvious method of altering a mold in which the hair-streaking cap is formed to effectively change its size from a larger to a smaller size. Thus, while this method is predominately directed toward molding caps between a male plunger which is received in a female cavity to form a cap therebetween, it is equally applicable to virtually any article manufactured by this conventional technique.